


You Were Right

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Requested by a friend from a Tumblr prompt list. Established relationship. 52: Accidentally witnessed kiss [XStar]
Relationships: Mia Smoak/Nora West-Allen
Series: Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	You Were Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insomnia_anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_anonymous/gifts).



It was time for the traditional West-Allen barbecue. Which meant that the entirety of team arrow and team flash were invited. 

“Hey, Felicity!” Nora opened the door to find Felicity and Mia, with Mia holding an extremely large bowl of pasta salad. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Felicity hugged Nora, then held her at arm's length. “Nice to see that you’re still fun-sizes, XS.” 

“Mom, wanna take this bowl so I can hug her now?” Mia raised an eyebrow. Felicity took the bowl and Mia hugged Nora. 

“I am so glad you’re here,” Nora said. “I need a less adulty adult. They’ve been talking about mortgages and insurance and the most boring things in life.” 

Felicity laughed and moved past the duo, walking to the backyard. 

“So now that we’re alone...” Mia stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She hooked her fingers into the belts loops on Nora’s jeans. “Just how much did you really miss me?” She teased. 

“Oh, so much,” Nora replied before kissing Mia. They’d been dating for five months now, and it hadn’t been hard to hide. Since they went to the same college, they lived in the same student dorm. All they had to do was make sure their parents didn’t find out. 

The barbecue was well on its way when they ran out of beer. It was the only thing that Barry had forgotten to buy that morning. 

“Dad!” Nora sighed, hiding a smile behind her iced tea green. She generally didn’t drink, except for nights out. Or special occasions. 

“I’ll go get more,” Mia offered, grabbing her car keys off the table. “I’ve been wanting to go back to that store ever since the clerk flat out told me he didn’t believe I was twenty-one.” She set her jaw. The first week after her birthday, she wanted to get some wine for Nora and her, but when she came to the counter with the bottle, the clerk wouldn’t sell it to her. 

“I’ll join you,” Nora said. “Just in case they still don’t believe you.” 

Felicity and Iris laughed as their daughters went inside. “I can’t believe our kids are old enough to drink,” Iris said. 

“I can’t believe my kid already has a grudge against a store clerk,” Felicity replied. 

After a fun trip to the store, Mia parked the car on the West-Allen driveway and turned to her girlfriend. “I cannot believe he believed you were twenty-one, and he didn’t believe me,” she grumbled. 

Nora laughed and stepped out of the car, then opened the trunk to grab the case of beer. “I’m starting to get the feeling he just doesn’t like you,” she said. She pulled the case out of the trunk and started lugging it to the back of the house. 

“Oh, I bet he doesn’t like me. Hey, hold on, let me help!” Mia hurried after Nora and took hold of one of the handles. Together, they brought it into the kitchen and placed it on the counter. Mia wrapped her arms around Nora’s waist and kissed her. “You know that you’re always going to have to get us alcohol now, right?” 

“Oh my god.” Felicity stood frozen in the doorway, staring at her daughter. Then, she turned. 

“Hey, Iris, you were right!”


End file.
